


Forever

by TeitoxAkashi



Series: KHR Fic Archive Week 2018 [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Cutting, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeitoxAkashi/pseuds/TeitoxAkashi
Summary: Day 7: Ill-fatedHe could still hear the cheerful laughter ringing so beautifully in his ears, the soft murmurs of nothingness, the steady voice. He could still remember those pair of beautiful eyes, shining brightly, the strong arms, the expressive face.





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! Cutting and Suicide

One line, two line, three, pause. Dark red liquid slowly flowed out and dripped onto the sink, the pain throbbing. 

Four, five, six, pause. He watched as more dripped down from his forearm, finding it calming,  _satisfying_.

Seven, eight, nine and ten. He breathed in deeply and dropped the bloodied razor onto the sink, eyes never leaving his forearm. His mind cleared, peaceful and quiet, the pain grounding him.

Tears ran down his cheeks.

_"Tsuna!" The said brunette whirled around at the call and almost immediately, a grin tugged up on his face. "Yamamoto!" Tsuna opened his arms wide just as the taller teen ram into him, hugging him tightly. He squealed when he was effortlessly carried and swung in circles, strong arms holding onto him, laughing and ignoring the glaring eyes of multiple people. "Okay okay! You can stop!"_

_Yamamoto soon set him down, but not after another full spin. He laughed, loud and short but genuine as Tsuna had to hold onto him to regain his balance. The brunette pouted but he himself was chuckling._

_"It's been soo long! I missed you so much!" Tsuna blushed sightly, smiling shyly. "I missed you too." Literally beaming like the sun, like Tsuna had gave him his world, he pulled Tsuna into another embrace. Tsuna buried his face into the crook of Yamamoto's neck, taking in the sweet, comforting smell. "I missed you so much." 'So much that it hurts.'_

_Yamamoto held him tighter. After a few moments, they finally pulled away. Linking their hands together, Yamamoto tugged him gently, guiding him down the streets, chatting about everything and nothing. If their conversation made any sense, they didn't care, relishing themselves in each other's presence._

He could still hear the cheerful laughter ringing so beautifully in his ears, the soft murmurs of nothingness, the steady voice. He could still remember those pair of beautiful eyes, shining brightly, the strong arms, the expressive face. 

He could still feel the warm from him as he held his hand, held his being whenever they could. The strong stature, giving him a sense of safety, giving him peaceful dreams and warm night. The soft lips that kissed away his tears, kissed away his worries.

He yearned to feel it again, to feel his presence beside him, to look into his eyes, to kiss him.

He felt cold, so  _so cold_.

_The sun shone brightly, cicada chirping in the background, the waves crashing, and the ice pops slowly melting. Yamamoto was humming to the pop song they had heard over the radio, legs swinging freely. Tsuna watched him looking off into the distant, smiling at how happy he was, eyes soft._

_Yamamoto turned to him and smiled from years to years. Tsuna felt himself returning the smile, as he looked into his eyes, finding nothing but happiness and love._

_The hand that held his tighten as Yamamoto slowly leaned in. Tsuna closed the distance halfway and kissed him, slow and chaste. Declarations of love were silence but loud against their lips, eyes closed as they etched the moment into their heart._

_._

_._

_In the apartment they had rented, laughter bounced off the walls as they played, soft sobs while watching movies, silence as they soon fell asleep in each others arms. Tsuna lied his head on top of Yamamoto's chest, lulled into sleep by the steady heartbeat. Yamamoto smiled and kissed him on his forehead, sighing as he closed his eyes in contentment._

_"I love you."_

_"Mm.. Love you too."_

_._

_._

_"What do you mean you want to marry him?" Iemitsu's voice were unsteady, disbelieved, angry. Tsuna did not yield even though he could feel himself slowly trembling, his mother gasping. "I-it's as what I have said." He forced himself to sound firm as he unflinchingly met Iemitsu's glare._

_He watched, as the man's face got redder by each second, and even though he knew that he was furious, he continued. "I love him and I wish to marry him."_

_A loud slap._

_"You good for nothing-" "Dear! Please stop!" "If you truly want to marry him, a **guy** , you're no son of mine! You might as well die in a ditch! Why did we even-"_

_The pain on his cheek was nothing compared to the pain in his heart. The words Iemitsu spatted at him were nothing but incoherent garbles as his ears rang. He knew this would happen. He knew it all along. Which was why he had kept their relationship a secret._

_But now, he would no longer stay silent. He could no longer hide his love for him from the world. He wanted to tell the world. He want them to_ know _._

_Wordlessly, he stood up, causing Iemitsu to cut his angry shouts midway. He turned his back on them, only gazing back with burning eyes. "I do not need your permission. I **will**  marry him." And he left even when his mother tried to stop him. ("Tsuna, dear, please stay. He doesn't mean it. It's all words of anger, please Tsuna.") He left, each steps getting lighter and lighter, heart thumping loudly._

_He picked up his pace and soon, he started running back to the apartment, to his_ home _. Bursting through the door, he heard a loud yelp and something falling onto the floor with a dull thud. "Gosh Tsuna, you scared-" He saw Yamamoto's eyes widening through his tears as he panted. "What's wrong?!"_

_He didn't answer as he clumsily kicked off his shoes, running into Yamamoto's arms and burying his face in his chest. "I love you I love you I love you-" He kept saying, as though he was chanting. He didn't know what kind of face the other man was making, but he could feel the pain he had for him, for the both of them._

_"I love you so much, Takeshi." Save me._

_He felt a kiss placed on top of his head. "I love you too, Tsuna. So_ so _much. " Let me hold you, let me love you, I'll save you from the world._

_"Takeshi, let's stay together, forever."_

_A smile. Two._

_"Forever."_

_Til death does us part._

The whole apartment smelled like him, the walls, the sheets, the floor,  _everything_. He was surrounded by traces of him, but he was not there. He himself was not there with him. He was not there to relief the pain from his heart. He was, but no longer is. 

 _He was no longer around to save Tsuna from the world_.

_Scream echoed in the air, the smell of iron stinging his nose, the wetness of red liquid on his hand, soaking into his sleeves. His eyes were wide, focused on the tangled body of his husband as the same liquid slowly flooded the road, tainting. The light in those beautiful eyes slowly dimmed, the hand he was holding growing colder by each second._

_"Nononono-"_

_"I.. Love you, T-Tsuna.." Tears rolled down Yamamoto's cheeks, blending in with the blood as he breathed out those words._

_"P-please, Takeshi- No, don't leave me-" He plead, sobbing hard as he leaned down, placing his forehead against Yamamoto's. Yamamoto smiled one last time. "Forever." And he was gone._

_Tsuna's breath hitched as he felt Yamamoto's hand slack, his head lulled to the side, eyes closed._

_"No- T-Takeshi, please. Please-" He cried, anguished as he held onto his body tightly, crying loudly to the sky as thunder roared. Rain drops fell, pitter patter, soaking him, washing away the blood. It did not wash away his lost._

He choked as he dropped onto the cold tiles, sobbing uncontrollably. It hurt. It hurt so much he wanted to die. He want to see Yamamoto again. He want to feel him again, want to hold him again, want to bask in his warm, his smell, his kiss.  _He want to feel his love._

_**He want him back.** _

Slowly, he reached over the sink and reached for the razors with trembling hand. 

Eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, he continued until his whole arm was littered in cuts.

And he stopped.

He lied down on the floor, tired, spent, and lightheaded. Staring into nothing, he whispered, "Forever."

He closed his eyes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I've no excuse for this. AU where they're civilians :3c
> 
> [I apologize for any grammar, spelling, etc. etc. mistakes]


End file.
